An integrated amplifier circuit such as an opamp is usually constructed from a small chip of semiconductor material upon which an array of active/passive components have been constructed and connected together to form a functioning circuit. An integrated amplifier circuit is generally encapsulated in a plastic housing (chip) with signal, power supply, and control pins accessible for connection to external electronic circuitry. Typically, input signals transmitted to the integrated amplifier circuit via selected input pins are processed by active and passive components in different stages, e.g., input and turn-around, and the processed signals are then applied to selected output pins using an output stage.
The enormous growth of high-speed communication and high data rate image processing applications, requiring high-speed, low power and small size, has created a demand for miniaturized high-speed amplifiers that can operate at low voltages. To maximize the dynamic range at low supply voltages for this use, it is desirable that the output voltage range for this type of amplifier should be as large as possible. Preferably, the output voltage range of the amplifier would extend from one rail to the other rail of the power supply.
Class-AB circuitry is used in amplifiers that employ both bipolar and MOS components. A Class AB circuit can deliver to and pull from a load a current that is larger than the DC quiescent current flowing into the circuit. Class AB circuitry is preferred in output stage of a low-power high speed amplifier because it improves power efficiency by maximizing the output drive current with a relatively low quiescent current. For example, the drive current for a Class AB circuit might be 100 milliamps and the quiescent current could be 1 milliamps. Also, Class AB circuitry exhibits good linearity over the entire output voltage range.
A turn around or level-shift stage is an often neglected, but crucial part of an amplifier. Its main purpose is providing a level shift function, such that the input common mode voltage range of the amplifier is independent of the output voltage. Because the turn around stage often directly follows an input stage, the turn around stage is usually an important contributor to input non-ideal parameters such as offset and noise. In many cases, the turn around stage can be the dominant factor for these parameters, and sometimes even more so than the input stage itself.